Defenders of The Universe
Defenders of the Universe is a spin-off television series of Steven Universe. The show takes place after the events of Steven and the Kids Next Door. Summary After Steven decides to rejoin the Kids Next Door, he leaves the Crystal Gems' ship, and his unannounced departure leaves the Crystal Gems distraught. Luckily, they have recruited new Gems for their team and meet a Gem named Gravite, who vows to take Steven's place whenever they need her. The Gems now go on strange adventures - even stranger adventures than before, meeting new Gems along the way, but their mission is to protect the universe. Characters * Garnet (voiced by Estelle) – A physically imposing, disciplined warrior, Garnet is the de facto leader of the group; her gemstone is a red garnet which is embedded into each of her hands. She is twice the height of Amethyst, and has dark, reddish-hued skin and a large black afro. Her human name is Renee Lee. * Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) – The impulsive and passionate "wild child" of the Gems; her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded over her chest. She has violet-colored skin and pale purple, almost white hair to her ankles and she appears to have a slight cleft in her lip which makes her appear more catlike. Activating her gemstone summons a studded energy whip. Amethyst is very joyous and carefree, and despite being a magical entity who does not need to eat or sleep, she does so because she enjoys it. She loves to roughhouse with other Gems and trade jokes. While the other two tend to support other Gems in words, Amethyst often takes concrete action that ensures other Gems' involvement. Her human name is Taylor Ann DeAzevedo. * Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) – A precise and intellectual strategist, Pearl is the mental powerhouse of the Gems; her gemstone is a pearl which is embedded in her forehead. Activating her gemstone summons a teal-colored long-handled Glaive. She has pale skin and wears a blue and green tutu in keeping with her dainty, ballerina-like physique. Her human name is Britney DeAzevedo. * Lapis Lazuli (voiced by Jennifer Paz) – A playful, friendly Gem; her gem stone is a lapis lazuli which is embedded on her back. She used to be bitter and mistrusting towards the Crystal Gems, believing they cared more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to Crystal Gems not releasing her from her mirror prison, but she had a change of heart when she joined the Crystal Gems. She is one of the redeemed former villains. Her human name is Eve Gordon. * Peridot (voiced by Shelby Rabara) – A clever, playful Gem; Peridot is skilled with Gem technology and is the Crystal Gems' technician. However, she can be very naïve when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to missions. Her human name is Becky Matthews. * Jasper (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) – A tough but respectful and righteous Gem; Jasper is a quartz and knows her respectful attitude towards gems that are strong and loyal in her eyes, but ruthless and merciless on the other side. * Gravite (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – TBA * Amber (voiced by Hynden Walch) – TBA * Aquamarina (voiced by Tara Strong) – TBA * Blue (voiced by Michelle Ruff) – TBA * Emerald (voiced by Monica Rial) – TBA * Kyoko Sakura (voiced by Jad Saxton) – TBA * White (voiced by Laura Bailey) – TBA *Peridot, Version 2 (voiced by Debi Derryberry) – TBA *Lapis Lazuli, Version 2 (voiced by Dannah Feinglass) – TBA *Violet Zircon (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – TBA *Zircon Blue (voiced by Karen Strassman) – TBA *Rita Pandora "Aquamarine" Wolf (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Hibonite (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Claire Angel Aura (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Ebone Norman (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Poseidon Moonstone (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Katy "Orange Topaz" Bruce (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Chica Topaz (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Arazel Kunzite Sackel (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Shawn (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Stacey (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Connie Maheswaran (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Angel (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Bidane Sylvite Martinez (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Citrine (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Eridium (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Coral (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Ryan Rhinestone Diamond (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Bidane Sylvite Martinez (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Esmeralda (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Regan Seaglass (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Jet (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Sanjana Alexandrite Jagadish (voiced by TBA) – TBA *K.J. "Tiger Eye" Crescent (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Bethany Amber Marko (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Cyanide Tourmaline (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Ayumi Aquamarine Amari (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Tyler Satter Villarreal (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Honey Calcite (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Karina Emerald Alexa (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Morgan (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Julie (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Kensi "Kinsee" Uchiha (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Frank "Star Sapphire" Davidson (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Saul Blue Diamond Jiminez (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Azure Zircon (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Bonnie "Bon-Bon" Pixieite (voiced by TBA) - TBA *Lizzy Lu (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Kalimaya (voiced by TBA) - TBA *Watermelon Tourmaline (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Sapphire, Version 2 (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Shelly Coral Nikohara (voiced by TBA) - TBA *Zoisite "Zoey" Markus Nikohara (voiced by TBA) - TBA *Rosa "Ruby Heart" Nikohara (voiced by TBA) - TBA *The Crystal Wolves (Tear, Glitch, and Mikasa; Tear voiced by TBA, Glitch voiced by TBA, and Mikasa voiced by TBA) – A trio of magical wolves who are the Crystal Gems' mascots. Tear is blue, Glitch is black, and Mikasa is white and has wings. *Mya Anorthasite Brewr (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Rosaline Hope Diamond (voiced by TBA) – TBA *Lunaianna R. Moonstone (voiced by TBA) – The new official leader of the Crystal Gems. Trivia *Aquamarina's appearance is similar to Laala Manaka from PriPara. *Kiyoko's appearance is similar to Sayaka Miki from Love Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Arazel's appearance is similar to Nozomi Yumehara from Pretty Cure. *Stacey's appearance is similar to Roxie from Pokemon. *Bethany's appearance is kind of similar to a human version of Tikal the Echidna from Sonic. *Unlike the original series, this series' animation will sometimes be a little more animesque, but other times, it still has its original animation style. Character Gallery Gemsona_musgravite_by_sushilover218er-d906r1o.jpg|Gravite Amber.png|Amber Aquamarina.jpg|Aquamarina Blue.png|Blue Emerald.jpg|Emerald Kyoko_Sakura.jpg|Kyoko Sakura Hibonite.jpg|Hibonite White_Gem.png|White Claire_Angel_Aura.jpg|Claire Angel Aura Zircon.jpg|Violet Ebone_Norman.jpg|Ebone Norman Zircon.png|Zircon Poseidon_Moonstone.jpg|Poseidon Moonstone Chica_Topaz.png|Chica Topaz Arazel_Kunzite_Sackel.jpg|Arazel Kunzite Sackel Angel_Gem.jpg|Angel Ryan_Rhinestone_Diamond.jpg|Ryan Rhinestone Diamond Bidane_Sylvite_Martinez.jpg|Bidane Sylvite Martinez Citrine_by_pokeythestupe-d920tu4.png|Citrine Netto_Turquoise.png|Netto Turquoise Eridium.jpg|Eridium Coral.jpg|Coral Esmeralda.png|Esmeralda Regan_Seaglass.jpg|Regan Seaglass Stacey.png|Stacey Hiikou_Kornerupine_Kikukite.png|Hiikou Kornerupine Kikukite Jet.png|Jet Sanjana_Alexandrite_Jagadish.png|Sanjana Alexandrite Jagadish Ayumi_Aquamarine_Amari.png|Ayumi Aquamarine Amari Morgan.png|Morgan Karina_Emerald_Alexa.jpg|Karina Emerald Alexa Lapis_lazuli_by_fushion_frenzy-d98maek.jpg|Lapis Lazuli, Version 2 Julie_by_animegirl20027-d8pia7m.png|Julie Elizabeth_Angel_Bondevik.png|Elizabeth Angel Bondevik Peridot,_Version_2.png|Peridot, Version 2 Tyler_Satter_Villarreal.png|Tyler Satter Villarreal Honey_Calcite.png|Honey Calcite Catty_Swarovski.jpg|Catty Swarovski Saul_Blue_Diamond_Jiminez.jpg|Saul Blue Diamond Jiminez Firstdesingandya_1.png|Azure Zircon Sapphire,_Version_2.png|Sapphire, Version 2 Lizzy_Lu.png|Lizzy Lu Tangerine_Coral.png|Tangerine Coral Azure_Zircon.png|Azure Zircon Watermelon_Tormaline.png|Watermelon Tourmaline Shelly_Coral_Nikohara.jpg|Shelly Coral Nikohara Bethany_Amber_Marko.jpg|Bethany Amber Marko Valentina.png|Valentina Cyanide_Tourmaline.png|Cyanide Tourmaline Kalimaya.jpg|Kalimaya Tear_the_Wolf.jpg|Tear the Blue Wolf Glitch_the_Wolf.png|Glitch the Black Wolf Mikasa_the_Winged_Wolf.png|Mikasa the White Winged Wolf Mya_Anorthasite_Brewr.png|Mya Anorthasite Brewr Rosaline_Hope_Diamond.jpg|Rosaline Hope Diamond Lunaianna_R._Moonstone.jpg|Lunaianna R. Moonstone I tried to get the pictures of some of the characters, but I couldn't upload them. Sorry. Category:Defenders of the Universe Category:Spinoffs Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Ideas Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Anime-influenced animation